Imperfect Failure
by Agasthavedo
Summary: Merekalah—para prajurit pelindung di dalam dinding—kegagalan sempurna umat manusia. Budak dari para petinggi kerajaan yang bernaung dalam sebuah konspirasi busuk. / Warning: AR, RatedM-forLanguage


**Imperfect Failure**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin only belong to Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

 **I don't take any profit with this fanfict**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hampir membusuk, kehabisan oksigen untuk menopang denyut nadiku. Serasa terhimpit sesak di dalam dada, saat serangkaian umpatan perlahan lolos dari mulutku dengan intonasi yang tak karuan. Menyebut nama, menghujat tahta, menatap tingginya dinding kokoh yang membatasi gerakku.

Udara di sekitar terasa membakar kulit, merobek nadi, terhembus melalui napas para penguasa tirani. Hawa panas terpancar dari sorot mata yang seolah menusuk dan meleburkan ribuan nyali.

Jari telunjuk ke segala arah, segala nama, segala upaya, selalu benar, tanpa apapun dan siapapun yang sanggup menyalahi. Ia benar karena ia besar, ia berteriak atas takdir umat manusia.

Bagaikan belati penuh karat yang terkikis oleh waktu. Diriku sekarang, hanyalah sebuah eksistensi layaknya gundukan sampah.

"Persetan!"

Jeruji besi tak akan goyah oleh guncangan tangan lemah. Aku tahu batasan diriku. Aku tahu dimana tempatku berada, sebesar apapun tekatku tak akan membantu mengubah takdirku saat ini. Aku telah dibuang.

 _Braaakkk!_

"Diam kau! Brengsek!"

Sekian kalinya, aku terhempas di atas lantai sel yang dingin. Mencium bau anyir oleh darah yang mulai mengering. Nyeri di sekujur tubuh hingga terasa sampai ke dalam tulang, namun tak sebanding dengan perjuangan kami sejauh ini.

"Apa kau buta?! Para titan akan menerobos dinding timur!"

Mereka tak memahami situasi yang sebenarnya, terlalu merasa dinyamankan, dimanjakan di dalam area dinding Dewa yang sudah termakan usia.

"Kau tak usah khawatir dengan makhluk bodoh itu! Karena dinding inilah yang akan menguburmu di sini hidup-hidup!" Dengan lantang, mereka menertawaiku kemudian. Hingga menggema ke sepenjuru dinding bangunan tua ini.

Seperti ternak yang hanya diam menunggu sang pemangsa datang, tanpa melakukan usaha apapun, kecuali menikmati rumput yang tumbuh subur di tanah yang mereka tinggali. Mereka hanya memikirkan kejayaan dan kemakmuran masing-masing, tanpa menyadari—bukan. Mereka mengingkari sebuah kenyataan bahwa, masih ada eksistensi lain di luar dinding yang mengancam peradaban umat manusia.

Mereka hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menerobos ke dalam area dinding. Hingga akhirnya aku meyakini bahwa, suatu saat mereka akan datang dan bertempur dengan para prajurit yang tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam menghadapi para titan. Merekalah kegagalan umat manusia yang sesungguhnya—para prajurit pelindung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi menjadi akhir perjumpaan kami. Sebagai pejuang yang gagal melindungi kaumnya, dan juga sebagai kekasih yang tak layak untuk diandalkan.

"Hidupmu masih panjang, Mikasa. Kejarlah mimpimu—mimpi kita semua."

Aroma bunga musim beterbangan bersama angin yang berhembus pelan. Mungkin, ini terakhir kalinya aku berjumpa dengannya. Ini akhir dari perjuanganku memburu—mencari kebenaran atas kehadiran Titan di luar dinding.

Raja menganggap aksi kami sebagai sebuah pemberontakan, dan akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini. Aku akan segera menghilang, terkubur bersama cita-cita umat manusia untuk meraih kebebasan, dan juga kemerdekaan.

"Eren, perjuangan kami masih berlanjut. Aku tak akan berhenti sampai menghabisi para Titan dengan tanganku sendiri," ucapnya sesumbar. Tak semudah itu membinasakan para titan, perjuangan ini telah berlanjut dari generasi ke generasi semenjak 100 tahun sebelumnya.

Kami pasukan ilegal pemburu titan di luar dinding, selain pasukan pengintai yang secara resmi dibentuk oleh kerajaan.

Aku mencium sebuah konspirasi di balik tindakan para petinggi kerajaan yang menghalangi upaya kami dalam memburu titan, mengganggap kami sebagai pemberontak dan juga memburu kami, hanya karena tujuan yang sama dengan mereka. Karena cita-cita yang sama dengan umat manusia agar terbebas dari lingkaran sang Dewa yang mengurung kami ratusan tahun lamanya.

"Bergabunglah dengan pasukan pengintai, Mikasa. Regu kita sudah tak ada celah untuk kembali bergerak. Mereka akan menangkapmu—sepertiku sekarang, jika kau terus melanjutkannya."

Aku telah ditahan. Ini hari terakhirku untuk menghirup udara bebas. Kemana aku harus lari? Apa aku harus sembunyi? Dari titan dan para umat manusia yang seolah memburu kami—bukan, mereka hanya menahanku, dan secara tidak langsung bermaksud membunuh upaya kami.

Tugas kita akan lebih berat nantinya. Untuk mencari kebenaran tentang Titan dan/atau pengkhianatan di antara umat manusia. Kebusukan ini sudah tercium jauh hari oleh pasukan kami, namun kita tak mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih untuk menjatuhkan petinggi kerajaan.

Dan kupikir, akan lebih baik jika kami—tidak termasuk diriku—bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, namun ini resiko yang bisa kami ambil agar bisa terus berjuang.

"Eren, suatu saat kita akan pergi ke luar dinding, merayakan keberhasilan kita bersama-sama."

'Aku selalu yakin, Mikasa. Aku selalu percaya dengan tekatmu selama ini.'

Ia selalu mendorongku, mendukung semua keinginanku selama ini—sejak kami masih kecil. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang membunuh orangtuaku. Aku yang akan membinasakan mereka semua.

"Aku akan kembali, Mikasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu, berapa lama lagi harus bertahan di tempat ini. Aku hanya mendengar dan merasakan, saat para titan menyerang dinding di luar sana selama ini.

'Apa Mikasa masih hidup?'

Ia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, jika ia juga tewas ditelan oleh para Titan.

Raungan para raksasa di luar sana, seolah menghabisi diriku di dalam sini. Jika mengingat—membayangkan—Mikasa yang berjuang melawan mereka.

Hari berganti bulan, tanpa terhitung lagi olehku. Kegelisihan ini kembali menyeruak, saat terompet perang kembali berteriak di luar sana, mengikuti suara raungan yang memekakkan telinga dari kejauhan.

Aku sudah gusar, hanya terus terdiam membusuk di sini, "Keluarkan aku brengsek! Biarkan aku mati di luar sana!"

Mereka hanya bersantai-santai, bercanda tawa, dan meminum alkohol. Saat prajurit pelindung mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menahan serangan Titan.

Ini semacam penghinaan untuk diriku. Karena pada intinya, aku juga tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Brengsek, kalian seperti ternak!"

 _Braaaaakkkk! Buuughh!_

"Diam kau, Bajingan! Kau tahu apa bocah!"

Kembali aku terhempas di sudut ruangan, dengan darah kental yang meleleh dari pelipisku dan sudut bibirku. Hanya Mikasa, satu-satunya orang bisa kuharapkan sekarang ini. Untuk menjemputku atau menghabisi Titan di luar sana.

Aku akan terus menunggu, sampai waktunya tiba. Sampai kesempatan datang untukku kembali berjuang bersama kawan satu timku.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang. Aku tak mengerti, tindakan apa yang mereka ambil saat aku pergi. Apakah terus melanjutkan aksi mereka bersama Mikasa, atau bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai?

Aku harus kembali.

Aku harus keluar dari dinding ini.

Aku akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hama Hitam**_


End file.
